Uncertain Love
by Ukki-Ashiya
Summary: Usagi's youngest sister from the future, Emi, is captured by Prince Dimande, this time falling in love with her, the future Third Queen of the Moon. Longing to return to her friends, will she finally search for love, even though he is her enemy? R&R!
1. Her in my Eyes

**~Chapter one: Her in my Eyes~**

Prince Dimande sat in his throne, alone in a silent darkened room, looking upon nothing but a small hologram in front of him as he sipped from his glass of wine. There was a young beautiful girl, Tsukino Emi, standing outside of a school building, giggling with five other girls. He became disgusted when he watched her walk into school with them, already feeling hatred for the ones he had seen in his past: Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, and Mizuno Ami... and even Tsukino Usagi, the future Neo-Queen Serenity…

_Why is she with them? _

Dimande thought with anger as he continued watching, his brows narrowing. The girl had long dark-brown hair in a different odango style; two spheres on each side of her head that held four long pigtails. She appeared to be around 14 years old, probably younger than the five girls chatting with her, and one inch shorter than Usagi. But what Dimande focused on, besides Emi's form, was her eyes, clear and bright as the ocean.

"…She looks slightly similar to Neo-Queen Serenity, but much younger than her… and very beautiful," he said to himself as he watched the girl thoughtfully, interested in her now rather than the other he was obsessed with in the past. Sure, Usagi was beautiful, but this girl was far more exquisite to him than her, especially her eyes… He snapped his fingers, changing Emi's form to one donning a flowing white dress, outside of Crystal Tokyo. On the right side of Neo-Queen Serenity was Emi, noticing a confused but fearful expression on her face instead of anger, despite seeing the future queen glare up at him with hatred in her blue eyes before he died long ago. The other girl just stared up at Dimande, her long brown hair flowing in the wind with a face of such innocence.

Chuckling, the white prince stood up from his throne, grinning down at her with desire. "So, she must be the young sister of Serenity, hm? Third Neo-Queen Serenity… I wonder why there would be a third moon queen?..." He thought of this for a few moments, then, before he became too confused, shook it off anyway. "Ah, what does it matter? I must have this girl, and I won't let her out of my sight. I have her in my eyes now…" Laughing darkly, Dimande gazed at the girl that was still looking up at him from the hologram, not taking her aqua eyes off of his deep indigo ones. He was going to make her his forever…


	2. A White Rose

**~Chapter two: A White Rose~**

Usagi's shoulders were slumped when she glumly looked down at yet another test paper with a big fat low grade number on it, walking out of the school building where her friends waited for her. "I can't believe I flunked another test," she whined and threw it in a nearby trashcan, "Mom would kill me if she saw it!" Rei and Emi sighed. "Usagi-san, you've been spending so much time daydreaming about your boyfriend that you barely paid attention to the English lessons today," her sister said, her hands behind her back. Rei nodded in agreement, folding her arms over her chest. "Emi-chan is right, Usagi. You need to focus more on school and less on slacking off! Can you handle that?"

Usagi began to cry, which annoyed the raven-haired miko more. "Rei-chan you're… you're so mean! I-I can't help it!" Emi could handle her sister's quirkiness, but not her crybabyish attitude. She wasn't really interested in romance like Rei, and they were both annoyed every time Usagi mentions Mamoru. She stepped back from Rei and Usagi while Ami tried to stop them, standing beside Minako and Makoto. "This is getting complicated," Minako whispered. "Uh-huh," Makoto and Emi agreed in unison. Emi looked up at the tall girl, smiling. "I almost forgot that Minako-san's birthday is next week!" Makoto gasped and slapped her forehead lightly. "I forgot about that too!" Minako smiled at them. "Don't worry, you all have plenty of time. Just be happy that nothing else is going on then!" She winked, her long blonde hair flowing. They laughed. "Hai!"

Ami finally stopped the fight with Usagi and Rei calmly after a while. "We should get going," she said, "It's getting rather late, and I have to study for tomorrow's test." Usagi whined. "That's easy for you to say, Ami-chan." She walked along with Emi and the others. "I barely did well on today's test…" "At least the usual person's always there to cheer you up," Emi said sarcastically, "Your Mamo-chan?" Usagi blushed and glared down at the young girl. "Don't you EVER tease me about my Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed and poked a finger at Emi's nose. She looked up at her and pushed her hand away. "I'm just saying that you talk about him too much! Can you not talk about anything else but him for once?" "Y-you're sounding like… like Rei-chan, Emi-chan!"

She began crying again, loud enough for a little girl and her mother to stop and stare at her before quickly walking away. Emi smacked her older sister across the face, which stopped her crying immediately. Rei sighed in relief. Usagi held her sore cheek, complaining to herself. "Now have you come to your senses?" Emi put her hands on her hips but felt a little bad for slapping Usagi. "I'm sorry Usagi-san, but you're not a child anymore. You can't be a crybaby all the time," she softly said. The blonde-haired girl slowly looked down at her, nodding as she sniffled. "…Alright." Emi nodded. "Okay then, let's go on home…" She waved goodbye at the four Sailor Scouts and followed Usagi home. But as they approached the Tsukino residence, Emi spotted a pure white rose planted in a crack of the sidewalk, picking it out and looking over it.

"Huh?" Usagi walked over to her. "What is that, Emi-chan?" She pointed at the rose Emi was holding. She smelled its sweet scent while looking down at the beautiful flower. "I found this rose, but… I wonder how it got there." Shrugging, she smiled. "I'm going to put this in a vase with cold water so it can grow more beautiful!" She giggled as she ran into the house, Usagi following behind. "W-wait up E-Emi! I-I can't run as fast as you!" She caught up with Emi and closed the door behind her. "Mom we're home!" Emi called into the kitchen. Their mother, Ikuko, put her hands on her hips and looked at them. "Emi and Usagi, what made you come home this late? I was worried that you two were—" She froze, seeing the white rose in Emi's hand and gasped. "U-umm… m-mom, I-I was about to put it in a vase so it would.. GAH!" She was choked in a tight embrace. Ikuko sobbed happily as she held Emi tightly in her arms, ignoring Usagi while she thanked her countless times until she knew she was choking Emi and let go of her. Emi held her throat, gasping for air as she walked back to Usagi. "You're…. you're welcome, mom…" She breathed. The blue-haired woman giggled and nudged her two daughters to the table, having already made dinner for them as soon as they got home. Emi just stared at the rose while Usagi cleaned her plate in less than a minute, smelling its fresh fragrance that filled up the room.

_I wonder how it got planted on the sidewalk outside? _She thought. _Surely no one just randomly grew it there…? That's odd. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was told to go to bed, but before she went upstairs to her room, Emi quickly took the rose out of the vase and followed Usagi out of the kitchen, thinking she may have one in her room.

Dimande smirked at the sight of the young girl dressed in her pajamas, putting the white rose in a vase on her nightstand before going to sleep. "That's very good. She doesn't know that I was the one who planted the rose especially for her. At least it kept her occupied as the day moved on. Now… let's see if I can try and take her while she's sleeping. Nobody else is with her anyway so…" Getting excited, he stood up from his throne, not keeping his gaze from Emi's peaceful face as she slept on. He chuckled softly and vanished from the room, his mind already fixed on his new goal: capture the third moon queen of whom she is sisters with the first Neo-Queen Serenity, and claim her as his own. "…She will be mine. My dear Third Serenity."

OMG I'm so squeeing over Dimande while continuing to write this story X33 He was my HUGEST crush right when I watched Sailor Moon R, and I still can't get enough of him. I sorta can't get over Saphir either, but I love both of them sooo much! *squees over Saphir too* I'm so hyper right now that I'm spazzing so let me know if you like it kk?


	3. Dimande's Triumph

**~Chapter three: Dimande's Triumph~**

It was dark and totally silent in the Tsukino residence, and everyone has gone to sleep. Usagi was asleep upside-down in her room, drooling and sleep-talking, while Emi was just curled up in bed in her own room asleep. The rose was peacefully settled in the little vase beside her, the sweet scent of it perfuming the entire room. She was unaware of a stranger outside her window, its appearance cloaked by darkness of the night. It happened to be none other than the prince of the Black Moon Clan himself. He vanished and appeared in the room, walking beside the beautiful sleeping girl.

_The third queen of the moon sleeps… Beautiful... I may as well take her while she sleeps on. The other Neo-Queen Serenity won't even know she left. _

Emi shifted in bed, mumbling something in her sleep. Bingo.~ Now's his chance. Dimande bent down, gently lifting her up out of the covers and holding her in his arms.

Looking down at the girl, he mentally sighed in relief, noticing that she didn't wake up. He felt her head rest against his chest, and he suddenly felt the urge to hug her close to him, to kiss her. Deciding against it though, he floated a few inches off the floor and vanished from the house.

Dimande silently congratulated himself for completing his task when he returned to the Crystal Palace, feeling proud of himself. He came across an empty but large room and stepped inside, carefully making sure that the girl still was sleeping as he did. The flooring was pure white marble, and there were three or four columns lining up on one part of the large room. A bed, surprisingly comfortable and huge, was set beside a balcony covered by white curtains, the view of everything outside of the palace perfect for Emi to see when she wakes up. Dimande looked down softly at her peaceful face, brushing some of her hair out of it before placing her down on the bed and tucked her in. He gazed at the beauty of the girl sleeping that it almost seemed like it was the only thing that opened up his world. He kneeled down and brought his face close to hers, softly kissing her forehead before he left the room. But… there was one tiny thing he needed to do.

Dimande looked back at Emi for a moment or two, looking up and down at her small form. He took a few steps forward, never taking his deep violet eyes off of her when he snapped his fingers. Immediately, Emi's pajamas changed into a flowing white dress that came down to her ankles, light blue wings at the back. "That's better," he said to himself, chuckling. "Now I shall leave my sleeping queen to rest~" Grinning to himself, he finally disappeared from the room, continuing to gloat about his accomplished goal to capture the princess.

There you have it folks. Dimande finally captures Emi instead of Usagi this time, and he immediately falls in love with her~ I think it's because he could see a bit of Usagi's eyes in Emi's, but at the same time, he loves Emi because she is also a future queen and the second daughter of Queen Serenity. I don't think I've mentioned this in the first chapter, but Emi is also Chibi-Usa's aunt from the future, so basically it's clear to understand all of what it's going, don't ya think? Anyway… wellz read and review XD


	4. Usagi's Concern

**~Chapter four: Usagi's Concern~**

"Usagi and Emi, it's 8:30! Wake up!" Ikuko called from downstairs. Usagi whined as she slowly sat up in bed. "Why does it always have to be so early? I was in the middle of a good dream too…" While she complained, she dressed in her school outfit neatly laid out on her bed, being clumsy like usual. She then finished getting ready, heading over to Emi's closed door and knocked on it. "Emi-chan are you ready yet?" she asked, but no response came.

_That's weird… Emi-chan's usually awake and ready._

"Emi-chan! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up! Come on!" There was still no reply to be heard from her sister. Usagi was getting a little worried rather than suspicious this time.

"Emi-chan…?" She quietly opened the door and looked around the room. "Are you hiding or pretending to act sick?" She walked in and checked everywhere: under Emi's bed, the closet, even behind her room door. But Emi was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. "…I guess she already left me behind," she sighed, "Such an early riser Emi-chan is…" She quickly ran downstairs, grabbing her case and lunch and headed out of the house. "I'll be back!" Usagi yelled over her shoulder and ran off into the streets.

_Why do I have this strange feeling that something's going on with Emi-chan? Is she already at school by now?... _

Trying not to think about it, Usagi finally caught up with Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami, entering the school building.

Yep, Usagi's worried about Emi for the first time. She's abandoning her habit of being clueless about what's going on, and she's gonna go with the senshi to get her back. R&R on this please~!


	5. Meeting the White Prince

**~Chapter five: Meeting the White Prince~**

Emi slowly woke up, blinking so she could see what's around her as she sat up in a strangely comfortable bed. She looked around the elegant room in which she was taken into by Dimande, though her memory was blank while she was sleeping. She probably didn't know that he left her in here.

_Wh-where am I?... _

Rather curious than suspicious about her new surroundings, Emi stood up from the bed, the skirt of her dress lightly coming down to her ankles. Emi suddenly looked down to notice she was now wearing it_. _"I don't remember changing into this…" She looked behind her, seeing light-blue wings that look like a fairy's. She suddenly remembered something.

_M-my brooch! _

She gasped and ran back to her bed, quickly searching through the blankets or under her pillow for her transformation brooch. "Oh no…" she groaned and gave up, "…I left it at home. How am I supposed to fight now?" Sighing, Emi stood back up again, scolding herself for not having her locket with her. She looked around the room again.

_I don't see any dark creatures here… but this place doesn't seem like home either… Just where am I?... _

"Third Serenity…" Emi gasped. "Wh-who's there?" Whimpering softly in fear, she moved back against one of the great columns, now frozen in her spot while her body shook. "…H-hi?" A tall young man, clad in white and royal blue clothing and an inverted crescent moon on his forehead, gazed down at his captive with a smirk on his face. His dark violet eyes looked upon the girl whose face displayed innocence yet fear of him. Aquamarine eyes looked up at this strangely handsome man, but there was something about him that made Emi wonder, besides seeing him as possibly one of pure evil.

"I take it that you are finding everything nice here?" he inquired smoothly and advanced over to Emi, his grin widening a little more. She willed her body to move, but it was no use; she was paralyzed by Dimande's quick movement towards her.

_Wh-why can't I move? What is he going to do?_

"Wh-who are you?..." she whimpered, shakily breathing in and out as her heart raced. Dimande kept that seductive expression on his face as he took another step forward. "I am Prince Dimande," he introduced himself and bowed, "I am the leader of the Black Moon Clan, banished from your planet long ago… I have come back to make another attempt to make the Earth after having lived here on our home planet, Nemesis, for many centuries… And that is why I brought you here, Third Serenity~" Emi jumped when Dimande addressed her by her other name. Blinking, she asked, "…H-how did you know about me?" He chuckled. "You understand that you are Neo-Queen Serenity's young sister from the future? Or did you forget that you have your future life ready to be fulfilled, just like hers is? How I know about you two may take me a while to explain, but right now…"

When Dimande stepped suavely towards Emi a little more, she continued to whimper and watch him close in on her. She yelped when he lifted her chin up to meet her eyes, and suddenly both their eyes were locked into each other's, never looking away. "…W-wait," she said, stopping him from edging his face close to hers, enough for him to kiss her. Dimande softly looked down at her, but was disappointed for not getting his chance. "Yes, Third Serenity?~" he asked sweetly, which startled her. Emi bit her lip. "…D-did you mean U-Usagi-san? My sister? And another thing… please call me Emi." Dimande just looked down at the girl, at first a bit disappointed, but knew that she was right, even though he was used to calling the two girls by their future name titles. "Yes. I understand," he replied after a moment, "And I brought you to my palace because of that. So now, you belong to me, Emi." A third eye formed and opened upon his forehead, emitting a strange yellow glow which dimmed the room. Emi's body stood against the column unmoving, becoming trapped by the presence of this handsome but seemingly evil man.

Emi whimpered, her breaths coming out quick and shaky. "Pl-please Prince D-Dimande… don't d-do this!" she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I-I'm begging you! Please… I—" He softly hushed the scared girl with a finger to her parted lips, then brushed away her tears from her cheeks. "Don't be afraid," he soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you…" He ran his finger lightly across her lips, longing to kiss her. He pulled her close to his masculine body, a strong arm wrapped around the back of her neck as her head was tilted upward to meet his gaze again. Emi accidentally looked into his third eye, and immediately her eyes slowly lost their brilliant color of the ocean, dilating.

As it took effect over her, Emi started realizing that her body was completely still in Dimande's arms, never moving. All she could do was let more tears run down her reddening cheeks and continue staring into the third eye. Her breathing was slowing down, and so was her previously pounding heart. Dimande smiled at her, satisfied that she wasn't fighting back his powers, although he felt a little bad for doing it to her like he tried doing to Usagi in the past. This girl was too beautiful to escape his sight, even if she was scared of him. She had the same frightened yet confused look in those eyes compared to her past incarnation's. The prince continued to wipe away the lines of tears from her emotionless face while stroking her hair, as brown as leaves of a maple oak tree in the fall.

_Why didn't Usagi-san or any one of the others tell me about this man? He looks awfully familiar for some reason… but why does he want me here so badly, after knowing that we are sisters each with future titles as queen? Surely he's not… n-no, he can't be. N-not in that way. He took me away from my family, my friends… but at the same time… D-Dimande's acting so kind.. yet he's trying to get the better of me in order to have me stay here. How am I supposed to know what I'm feeling about him? I don't want to have anything to do with him at all…! I can't be in a relationship yet! Not now! _

Emi's blank eyes widened more, if while she was still numb and motionless, as the white prince leaned down to her head and met his lips with hers, making it more impossible to escape from the spell he put her under. He didn't see more tears cascading down her cheeks while he continued to kiss his dear Third Serenity's face, running his hands through her hair which sent a shiver down her spine. When he was finally finished and satisfied, the mist vanished, and the third eye closed into Dimande's forehead, changing back to the black moon crescent. Emi blinked her vision to normal and she almost collapsed, but he caught her in time and pulled her back up to her feet. Her legs felt wobbly and she suddenly felt a little lightheaded after the long-minute effect of his spell. She just stared up at him, not sure what to say or do.

He smiled down at her, too happy about her non-resistance of his powers to notice her confusion. "Please don't cry anymore, Emi," he said in a comforting tone, "You know that I cannot stand tears. I want you to be with me forever as my queen, so I can make you happy. You do not need your friends or your family, Third Serenity. Forget about them." Emi gasped at the sound of his words, blinking away tears again. "Wh-why should I forget about the important ones that I love, Pr-Prince Dimande?" she stammered, at first getting angry with the prince, but controlled her temper, "I-I can't. They are really close to me and I will never lose them, n-no matter what. I'm sure that y-you would feel the same way if you were taken away from the ones you love. I-I'm sorry… but there's no way I would forget about my family and friends." She looked away and sniffled, feeling lonely without the ones she held dearly within her heart. She was usually calm and very self-controlled of her emotions, but this time she let out the tears she never felt would come to her eyes in a long time.

"…I understand," Dimande said after a while, though his fists were slightly clenched, before turning his back on Emi without looking at her. "I'll leave you to yourself now… but you are still mine, and forever you will be. I could easily let you go if I must, but I cannot. I am not ever letting you out of my sight, Third Serenity. You know that." With that, he vanished from Emi's room, leaving her in a weakened state. She fell to her knees, her silent cries echoed throughout the room, never to be heard by anyone residing here other than just him.

…_Usagi-san, Rei-san, Makoto-san, Minako-san, Ami-san… I wish you all were here… I don't want to be alone here… Dimande's trapping me in this place, and I don't know how to get out… pl-please… Help me._

Emi slowly looked down to find her reflection clearly displaying on the tiled floor, her tear-stained face showing vulnerability, fear, loneliness… even despair, continuing to sob quietly. It was hopeless for Emi to escape the great palace, even when she kept telling herself that the Sailor Senshi would soon be there to rescue her and that she would be able to fight with her locket again. But her mind fought her hopes back, making her pessimistic of what her life would become if she stays within the boundaries of the Crystal Palace. Dimande would most likely restrict her from escaping from him, if she possibly found a way to get out before her friends could reach her. But it wasn't so… Emi was imprisoned here forever.

…Wowee. Now THERE'S a major moment between Prince Dimande and Emi. She really doesn't know if she should fall in love with him or not. For now, she's a bit neutral about maaaayybe having a crush on him. Poor girl… trapped in a cage like a bird. So yeah, this will begin with Emi as a bird and Dimande as her keeper for a bit, but he won't be like that in like FOREVER. He'll soon realize that all he wants is just someone to be with and to love. And maybe the icyness of his heart'll aaallll melt XD Tell me if ya like it so far! Bye-bee~!


	6. Saphir

**~Chapter six: Saphir~**

Two hours had passed the next day since the third moon princess stayed within the palace's walls. She just woke up from a long rest which made her feel much better after yesterday, and she decided to explore to clear her head. She looked around her room to see if anyone were to watch her. When she thought no one was, Emi walked out of her room, glancing around the halls with hands behind her back.

_Everything seems so dark in here… it feels cold too. _

Emi wrapped both arms around herself and vigorously rubbed them to try and keep warm while she walked. "You must be Tsukino Emi," a male voice said to her from behind. She looked back slowly, and saw another young man in gloves and navy-blue and white clothing standing calmly. He had dark hair covering the same black moon insignia on his forehead and deep blue eyes that stared down at her like there was nothing else to look at but her. At the handsome sight of him, she blushed a little. Emi looked up at him and took a step forward, confused. "Y-yeah I am, s-sir… and I was brought here by mistake. H-how did you know my name?" He shook his head. "There is no need to be formal. I am Saphir, Prince Dimande's young brother. And he was telling me about you when he left you in that room earlier. He also told me that you're the younger sister of Neo-Queen Serenity, if it is true." Emi blinked, then slowly nodded. "Yes," she almost whispered and looked down at the floor, "That is true…"

Saphir nodded. "It seems that you are not carrying the Silver Crystal," he said, trying to break the silence around them. Then with sarcasm, he added, "Unlike your sister, the high and mighty future queen." There was a bit of resentment in Saphir's voice which surprised Emi. She looked back up at him, narrowing her brows slightly. "…What are you talking about? Are you saying that you hate Usagi? If you do, then that means you hate me as well, being her sibling. I'm not going to accuse you, but it sounds weird that you have a disliking towards her because she had authority over the Moon Kingdom, and because she was trying to protect it from getting destroyed again by using the crystal. After all, she still is Sailor Moon, and… Well, you shouldn't hate Usagi-san, Saphir, because she was the one who always cheered me and my friends up with her funny antics and clumsiness. But she still is a good-hearted person, and I'm sure that for one thing, she wasn't trying to be 'high and mighty', like you said she was."

Saphir just kept his eyes on her when she looked away from him, unblinking. He seemed resilient to what she was saying, and yet he couldn't help thinking that maybe this young girl, this Earthling, was right, although he didn't show it. "…I suppose that that's true. But despite seeing you as another one of royalty, my brother and I don't hate you. He captured you because you and Neo-Queen Serenity were sort of alike, but you had the very resemblance of Third Neo-Queen Serenity, and you were absolutely far more exquisite than the first Serenity was too. As far as I'm told, you may feel happy staying here after all Emi. And I'm sure that he won't keep you cooped up in your own room as well. You needed some fresh air anyway. Do you need a tour around the palace?"

Emi kept her bright eyes on his blank ones, thinking. She blushed when Saphir said she was beautiful.

_If there were any way to get out of here, then I would accept… But I bet there are no windows or exits... I can't use that balcony in my room either because I'm scared of heights, which is worse… Should I trust this man, since he's Prince Dimande's brother? He at least won't do anything to me… He wouldn't kiss me or use his powers to force me still while he does with me as he pleases. I wonder if they share the same bit of kindness to me?... _

"Emi?" Saphir knocked her out of her thoughts. "Huh?..." she shook her head and looked at him. The dark-haired man's brows narrowed. "You seem to be in deep thought of something. Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I guess you can take me around the palace if you want to. There was nothing to do anyway." She looked down a bit, smiling. "I just wanted to thank you for being my friend." Saphir's eyes went wide.

'_Friend'?... _he thought. _Why suddenly? We just met… Oh well. At least she isn't as rash or annoying as the first Serenity, I can see. She is rather pretty, though…_

Saphir looked away. "I-it was my pleasure, Emi… Nobody has said something like that to me before. But thank you." His face turned to a deep red color. Emi almost snickered at his face but cleared her throat before he could notice her laughing. "What's so funny?" he looked up a little. "N-nothing, it's just your face," she giggled. Saphir raised a brow. "What about it?" "I-it's just red, that's all." He blinked and felt his cheeks. They were burning up! "Oh! Yeah, they are." He couldn't help but chuckle along with Emi, then cleared his throat afterwards. "Uh… well, shall I show you around then instead of standing here all day?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay then… follow me," he said as he took her hand and led her from the hallway.

Little did they both know was that Dimande was watching them in his throne room, angrily growling. "Why that miserable pest for my brother," he muttered, "Taking away _my_ Third Serenity… she is not his to keep, she is mine! I am going to do something about that!" Standing up, he disappeared from his room, determined to give his young brother a piece of his mind.

Sounds like a moment of SaphirxEmi, huh? Yes, Dimande's gonna keep him away from her at all times, so mainly that means there will be DimandexEmi fluff throughout the story. Which couple do you love so far? Review please and tell me so~!


	7. Where Are You, Emi?

**~Chapter seven: Where Are You, Emi?~**

Usagi and the other four girls met in the hallway before class, trying not to panic. "Did anyone find Emi-chan yet?" Usagi asked worriedly. "Well, I looked in all of the girls' restroom stalls, but she isn't in any of them," Rei shrugged. "I checked the library," Ami said. "She was nowhere in the gym or the weight room," Makoto shook her head, already worried as well. "I tried searching for her in some of the classrooms, and the stage in the music room too," Minako sighed, "We can't find her anywhere, Usagi… she wasn't even at lunch either! Where could she be?" Usagi tried not to cry. "W-we have to find Emi-chan b-before it's too late, o-or my mom will worry so much!" Her loud sobs echoed throughout the already-noisy hallway, the girls trying to quiet her before some people stopped and stared. "We'll find Emi somehow, Usagi-chan," Makoto soothed, "We just got to search really hard for her… I'll tell you what." The tall girl gathered them all in a small circle and whispered, "After school we'll look around town and see if we can catch her somewhere. I'm sure she isn't too far from us. Unless she went home early for something… or maybe she could be sick."

"Wh-what? B-but—" Rei shut Usagi up by giving her a kick in the leg. Makoto sighed and continued. "We can't give up searching unless one of us knows she isn't anywhere around the entire town. It could be something else, which I really don't want to point out. Are all of you with me?" The group agreed. "But how do we know that we can believe you, Mako-chan?" Usagi whined. "Usagi, just do as Makoto says okay? We'll see what happens whether or not we find Emi," the raven-haired girl said as she pulled the other with her. "Okay…" The girls went to their classrooms before the bell rang, too worried about their missing friend to think of anything else. All they can do is cross their fingers and hope that Emi wasn't too far from them. For some reason, though, Ami, Rei, Minako and Usagi were now unsure if they could believe in Makoto and go along with her idea. She could be a little confusing at times. But there wasn't any time to waste; their main goal is to find Emi, and they won't give up until they can possibly catch her somewhere.


	8. Brotherly Feud

**~Chapter eight: Brotherly Feud~**

"…And here we have the grand ballroom for ceremonies and special occasions," Saphir's voice echoed through the exquisite room as he proudly showed Emi around it, "On those times, Dimande dances with Esmeraude…" He saw a questionable look on her face when he looked back at her. "Erm… E-Esmeraude is part of the Black Moon Clan," he quickly said and cleared his throat, his face showing a tinge of crimson, "I don't know where she is right now, but… Uh, l-let's get on with it." Emi nodded and followed him. They were about to exit the ballroom when Prince Dimande appeared in front of them all of a sudden, glaring down at only Saphir. Emi gasped, letting go of his gloved hand, and jumped behind him. "B-brother!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening, "Wh-what are you doing here?" Dimande stepped forward and grabbed his young brother by the collar of his shirt. "You were trying to steal _my _Third Serenity!" he roared, "She is mine Saphir, not yours!" He threw Saphir against Emi who yelled and fell face-first to the floor, breaking her nose. Blood poured out from her nostrils as she tried to stop it from getting on her dress, tears running down her cheeks.

"Now look what you did, you fool! You hurt her!" he shouted and approached the girl, but Saphir grabbed Dimande by his cape and pushed him down. "Me? You are the one that shoved me down against her, so why are you accusing _me_?" As they argued, Emi watched with fright, not wanting to see both of them get hurt. "N-no please!" she cried, continuing to try and stop the bleeding from her broken nose, "D-don't f-fight!" Neither of the two men listened to her plead. "STAY AWAY FROM THIRD SERENITY!" Dimande shouted loudly to Saphir and shoved him up against the wall, holding him by his throat with one hand and choking him. "I… I wasn't DOING ANYTHING TO HER!" he shouted back, trying to kick him in the stomach, "I was showing her around the palace, that's all!" He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for a punch or slap in the face from his older brother. When he didn't, he was gently placed down on the floor, rubbing his throat.

"…You were what, Saphir?" he softly asked, though still angry. "I was giving Emi a tour," the dark-haired man replied almost irritably, coughing, "It was not like I did anything with her, Dimande. She just came out of her room because she didn't have anything to do, so I was the one that wanted to ease her boredom a little. Emi seemed happy when I showed her around the castle, as you should know." Dimande stared down at him for a moment, growling quietly. But then he surprisingly regained control of himself. "…_I_ would've given Emi a tour and had _you_ stay out of our way, Saphir," he slowly said, "She is mine, and mine alone. Did I not tell you earlier?"

Saphir sighed and looked up at his brother. "Dimande, you cannot make a girl be yours and have her all to yourself. That is selfish and wrong, brother. If you want someone in your life, at least be less controlling and possessive over her instead of using your powers to force her to be eternally yours. Look… we can fight over this for however long you wish. But at the same time, you cannot begin a fight with me over Emi's love. She is already afraid as it is." Saphir looked back at Emi whose nose was still bleeding, her face completely red. He felt a pang of guilt for the poor girl that he almost wanted to apologize to her. She whimpered, standing up and holding it. Dimande looked at her as well before glaring back at him. "I can do whatever I please with her," he said in the same tone, "And you have no right to tell me what I should not do around here. You are nothing but a clueless fool who doesn't know anything about love. It serves you right for taking her from me. I want you to stay out of the way, Saphir, and get as far from Emi as possible." Saphir glared at him, then looked at Emi who was slowly moving from them. He felt terrible for letting her see him and Dimande fight in front of her.

_Emi... I'm very sorry. _Thought Saphir, worried about her.

"…Fine," he growled, "But please don't hurt Emi." Dimande smiled and shook his head. "I won't hurt her, Saphir, ever," he gently said, turning back to her. She was already running out of the room. "I promise." He vanished from Saphir, leaving him confused about his brother's sudden change of behavior. He walked off, angry at Dimande. "He's such an idiot," he muttered to himself.

Emi ran in the halls, trying to find her room. Her heart pounded in her chest as she scanned around the many doors lining across each wall, but the palace almost seemed like a maze! She was still holding her nose, the pain swelling. There were droplets of blood already staining her white gown, and some even on the floor which made a small trail of red. Dimande stopped to follow it, wondering where it was tracking. Smirking, he knew exactly whose blood he was seeing: Emi's. He vanished, knowing already where she is.

The girl slipped around the corner to another corridor ahead and ran. She was still scared about Saphir and Dimande's fight earlier, and she hated fights. Emi breathed hard as she looked around this hallway for any sign of her room, but there were so many doors that she couldn't tell which one led to it. She scolded herself for not running away sooner while they argued over her, but she was too scared to move, so she had to stay in her spot and try not to watch them.

_I wish I didn't see them fight like that… I wish I wasn't a coward or a wimp either. But I can't find my room for the most part! Th-this place i-is too enormous! I might as well keep running until—_

Emi screamed as Dimande picked her up from behind and held her in his arms, trying to struggle. "L-let me go!" she whimpered. He pretended not to hear her cries and smirked, only teleporting to her room at the end of the first hallway. "I have you now, my queen," he chuckled darkly, edging close to Emi's face but she turned her head away from the prince and whimpered. She trembled in Dimande's arms when he kissed her cheek and temple a few times, which slightly reddened her cheeks. She did not know how to stop him from kissing her again so she held still until she thought he was done. She wasn't one to hurt someone, only if forced to. When he slowly moved his head away from hers, he saw that Emi was crying a little again, and there was still blood leaking out of her nostrils when she sniffled a few times. Walking over to her bed, Dimande gently placed the small girl on his lap and studied her face while wiping her tears away.

"Forgive me for not coming to you earlier," he softly said, "My brother's caused enough trouble for you." He summoned a small bowl of hot water and a clean white cloth on top. "Hold still, my dear. Your nose must have bled quite a bit." He carefully placed the wet cloth upon her tender nose and began cleaning the dried blood off of it, hearing a few winces of pain from Emi. He checked to see if there was blood on any part of his angel's face, then smiled when there wasn't. He folded the cloth and held it up to Emi's nostrils, gently plugging them. "There now," he smiled down at her. She looked up at him, her cheeks shaded pink. "Th-thank you…" she whispered nasally as she took it and then looked away from Dimande. She let him hug her close to his chest, never letting her go. "I do not want Saphir to get anywhere near you, Emi," he said and stroked her hair, "He attempted to rip you from me, and I don't want it to happen again." Emi looked up at him. "Dimande, he… he wasn't doing anything to me," she replied, "He was being nice to me. You should know that…" She lightly sniffled while she kept the cloth over her nose. "…And you shouldn't have attacked him just because he was showing me around your palace. It scared me, when you and Saphir fought… a-and…"

She blushed. "…I didn't want to see you both get hurt. It had me more frightened. I really don't like fighting, because it's not right in this world at all. If there was a reason for it to happen, then it wouldn't really be wrong. But…" She didn't feel her head on Dimande's chest, sighing. "…Pl-please, don't fight. It scares me so much when you do." Dimande looked down at Emi, feeling her warmth against him that he wanted her more, that he wanted to satisfy himself with touching and caressing her again. But instead he continued to hug and soothe her the best he could. "…I won't fight, even in front of you, anymore," he answered almost quietly but with honesty, rubbing her bare shoulder and arm while trying his hardest to keep himself under control. He WANTED her so badly. No matter how much he tried, his desire for Emi always opened a new power within him, and she was beautiful. Those nagging words in which Saphir said to him bothered Dimande, and he couldn't stop replaying them in his mind somehow.

"…_You cannot make a girl be yours and have her all to yourself. That is selfish and wrong, brother. If you want someone in your life, at least be less controlling and possessive over her instead of using your powers to force her to be eternally yours. Look… we can fight over this for however long you wish. But at the same time, you cannot begin a fight with me over Emi's love…" Feh… pathetic fool. What do I care if he knew what love means? _He thought with hatred. _It was bad enough that he almost took away MY Third Serenity. He cannot have her… I own her now, and he does not! I won't let anyone take Emi away from me, no matter what! She will be with me. I would do anything to make my angel love me. Nobody else but ME. I will make sure that I keep her away from any man who dares to disobey my orders and try to get his hands on her. Nobody EVER touches my queen but myself. I will do with Third Serenity as I please… _

The prince looked down to see Emi already asleep and all curled up in his lap, smiling. He noticed some blood on part of her dress, but why would it matter to him? It looked great on her nevertheless, and he was the one who put it on her while she was sleeping. But it nagged at his mind that he should do something about it, and so he used his powers to clean away the blood droplets from the dress. Dimande looked down at his sleeping queen for a few moments before he slowly stood up and settled her down on the bed, covering her up with the blankets. His indigo eyes gazed at her form, wanting so much to sleep with her. But he reluctantly knew that it wasn't necessary to sleep in someone's room.

Shaking it off, Dimande bent down next to Emi, leaned in to her face, and gently kissed her forehead a few times. He was glad that she was still asleep and never minded it. There seemed to be no more blood from her nose at all, so he stood up and took the damp blood-stained cloth, making it and the bowl of water disappear from the room. He realized that it was almost in the evening time, despite the outside world of Nemesis always so cold and black. He stared down at his Third Serenity for a moment before turning to leave her alone. "Rest peacefully, my Third Serenity~" he whispered. He then vanished, the room completely silent.

So begins the fight for Emi's heart… She's so confused as to who she wants to fall in love with, but at the same time she doesn't want a relationship or want to have anything to do with a guy. Until she's ready, we'll see what happens as the story progresses O3O


	9. Lullaby

**~Chapter nine: Lullaby~**

Emi's small body was tightly curled up in the sheets, trembling. The balcony door was open, and the cold wind blew all around the room as she shivered. A storm broke out in the middle of the night, and she was wide awake, never going back to sleep until she thinks it's over. She sat up in bed and hugged her legs close to her chest. Emi thought of her and Usagi's mother coming into her room at home and soothing her with hot tea while their father sung a lullaby so she could sleep again. Emi was always afraid of storms, just like her sister. She didn't act like a crybaby unlike Usagi, for one thing.

But this time, inside of this gloomy yet large palace, it seemed like Emi had nobody to turn to for comfort, other than Prince Dimande or Saphir. Wasn't there anybody else besides them? Probably not. To make it worse, she was scared of the dark as well, and she was too frightened to come out of her room. Emi squeaked and hid her face in her arms as thunder boomed, making the room shake a little. Her whimpers and cries were muffled by the rain pouring from outside as she hugged her legs a little more tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Another crash of thunder jolted Emi out of bed and she hid under it, shaking. Now her sobs became louder as she hid her head under her arms.

"Emi?" a voice called from outside her room door. The girl just hid, not coming out to answer who it was. When she didn't answer, Saphir opened the door and looked around. "Emi? Are you in here?" He finally heard the soft sounds of sobbing and sniffling coming from under Emi's bed, slowly walking towards it and bending down. At first, Saphir didn't see anything in the dark, but once he caught sight of the scared girl, he got down on his stomach and reached for Emi's arm, which gave out a yell. He quickly got up and saw her scurry out from under her bed. Emi stood frozen, her body shaking.

"Are you alright, Emi?" he asked quietly and took one step forward, studying her pale face. He could tell that she was scared of the storm. A silence filled the air when they both stared at each other. Emi whimpered a little and she ran up to the tall man, embracing him close to her while burying her face into his midsection, crying. Saphir's deep eyes looked down at her in surprise, his heart racing. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, trying the best he could to calm her down. He usually was the only one awake for patrolling around the palace.

When Emi finally stopped crying and looked up at him, he slightly blushed. "…Are you alright now?" he asked. She nodded. "I-I'm just scared o-of storms," she whispered, blushing a bit as well, "Th-thank you." He walked her over to her bed and sat themselves down upon it. "…Do you want me to stay here until you can try to sleep?" Emi looked up at the man, at first unsure if she wanted him to stay, but then slowly nodded. She was worried about one thing, though.

"…I-I thought Dimande said for you to… to stay away from me," she said. Saphir shook his head. "He doesn't know what he is talking about. Do not listen to what he says, Emi. He was only doing that so he can have you all to himself. He is wrong about me not knowing about feelings of love. I do. Just because we grew up on this small planet does not mean that we know nothing about human life. That's why he is planning on ruling the Earth so we can become like you are. He wanted you and us people to finally be free and happy, by keeping you within his palace."

He sighed deeply and shook his head again. "…If my brother would just listen to me, then he'd know what he is doing. Even though he is in love with you and cares about you, Emi…" He felt his cheeks turn pink a little. "…I do too. I will be here for you Emi, no matter how much Dimande keeps me from going to you." He gently brought Emi into his lap like a small child and held her in his arms. "…Why are you awake?" she asked. "I am the general of the Black Moon Clan. I patrol the palace so no intruders dare to barge in." She blinked. "B-but, do you get a chance to sleep at night?" Saphir sighed. "Well, yes I do, but I'm not really tired at nighttime. I only get a chance to go to bed if Dimande tells me to stop and releases me." She stared up at him, feeling a little disappointed about Dimande not letting his own brother be free from his duties. "That's unfair," she said and shook her head, "Dimande shouldn't have to constantly make you work and not let you do whatever you want in your own time. You must have some authority over your place too, so why can't he?"

He only stared down at her, not looking away. "Because he is my brother, Emi. You must understand that I am loyal to him. I always loved him and stayed by his side, since the day we were younger. He used to be totally obsessed with your sister, before we all died long ago. But now he sees you as someone more powerful than Neo-Queen Serenity. I really don't why he chose you over her, but there has to be a reason as to why he brought you here. He has feelings for you, Emi. And he won't let you go at all. He has to keep you with him in order for his plans to come to fruition." Emi's mouth was wide open when he finished talking. She had so many questions to ask of Saphir, but she never bothered.

_I don't understand… Dimande and Saphir share the same kindness and feelings for me, and now they are trying to… I don't even want to know what they're trying to do. But I can't be with a guy or in a relationship until I am ready. Rei-san isn't interested as well as I'm not yet. They both are kinda cute, I have to admit. Though I don't know who I like the most… but I don't want to go there! It's all confusing to me!_

"…Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Saphir asked her, not sure what to do. Snapping back into reality, Emi looked up at him. She slowly nodded. He looked at her before looking away to think of something to sing to her. "Okay." When he thought of a good song and closed his eyes, Saphir began to sing in a quiet, beautiful tone while gently stroking her hair and rocking back and forth.

…_Afureru namida kara umareru yuki no kesshou  
Tsugi kara tsugi he to umarete kiete yuku  
Isshun no kagayaki ni kaketa jinsei  
Mou ii nokosu koto kataku kuchi tozashita_

Chinmoku no naka de oshi yoseru kanjou ga koori tsuiteku  
Shiroku kegare wo shira nai yuki dakara koso  
Hakanaku kiete itta  
Shiroku kegare wo shira nai yuki dakara koso  
Kizutsu ki yasu katta

Shizuka ni shinobi toru owari no toki ni kizukazu  
Mujaki ni hashaida toki wa tada sugiteku  
Chiisa na toiki ga shiroi ato wo nokoshite

Tozasareta sekai ni tachi sukumi  
Hie kitta sono te wa  
Mou donna nukumori mo kanji naito  
Koori tsuiteku

Shiroku kegare wo shira nai yuki dakara koso  
Hakanaku kiete itta  
Shiroku kegare wo shira nai yuki takara koso  
Kizutsu ki yasu katta  
Umareta koto no imi mo shirazu ni  
Kiete yuku sonzai ni daremo kidukazunu  
Hito no warai ni oshi tsubusarete  
Kodoku to te wo musunda anoko wa saigo ni.. waratteta

Shiroku kegare wo shira nai yuki dakara koso  
Hakanaku kiete itta  
Shiroku kegare wo shira nai yuki takara koso  
Kizutsu ki yasu katta  
Furi tsumoru yuki tachi wa  
Anata no ikita akashi sae mo nokosasu shiroku shite yuku  
Furi tsumoru yuki tachi wa  
Anata no ikita akashi sae mo nokosasu shiroku shite yuku

Shiroku kegare wo shira nai yuki dakara koso  
Hakanaku kiete itta  
Shiroku kegare wo shira nai yuki takara koso  
Kizutsu ki yasu katta  
_  
…__Tooku kikoeru anoko no koe shiroi yuki no ashiato…_

Saphir opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping girl, smiling a little. His face had a shade of rosy-pink while he was singing. The storm had finally stopped, letting her sleep once again. "Our mother used to sing it to us when we were younger…" he whispered as he stood up with her in his arms and carried her back to her bed, covering her up in the warm blankets. Saphir looked upon her peaceful face before he felt his eyes closing. He was feeling tired.

He looked over at the open door, summoning it closed. He sat back down on the bed, hesitating for a second before feeling himself lay back on the soft mattress. Saphir looked back at Emi, wondering how she would react if she found him sleeping in her room. He could wake up and get out of there first thing in the morning, couldn't he? Right now, Saphir's mind was blank, and drowsiness finally washed over him, sleeping beside the beautiful young girl. "Good night, Emi… you may rest now…" He yawned quietly. "…And so may I."

The last thing Saphir didn't know was a small, gold object made of diamonds and crystals slipped out of his shirt pocket and onto the bed beside him. Could it be his? Or was it meant to be given to Emi from Dimande? But if there was one thing Saphir knew, it was that he now had feelings for Emi, not only because his brother was already in love with her, but because she was not like Usagi: not annoying, selfish, or overly desperate to escape the Crystal Palace and go back to her precious boyfriend. No, Dimande was over Usagi now. It was time for him to move on with his life since he and the rest of his clan were brought back to life again. And yet, neither Emi nor Saphir know why the prince is obsessed with her, besides the fact that she is Third Neo-Queen Serenity of the future. But once again, they both didn't worry. All they want on this night was sleep.

The song Saphir was singing to Emi is called "Shiroi Yuki" by my favorite Japanese singer Kokia. When I listened to it, I thought that it was perfect for a lullaby. Now we have a little moment between them X33 Saphir's so nice. I gotta head to bed now. Hope ya like this~!


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE: NEED HELP!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NEED HELP!**

Okay an emergency! I was doing great with the previous chapters, but I also am having trouble with coming up with new ideas for the next one! Anyone who could help me out I would appreciate it, please! That's all for now! Review and read please! Bye!


End file.
